Falling Star! (Moonlight)
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: [BaekDo/BaekSoo Fanfiction] Kyungsoo adalah malaikat penjaga yg harus dibuang ke bumi karena kesalahannya. Dan di Bumi ia harus bertemu lelaki super aneh yg bernama Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri tau, kalau Kyungsoo adalah malaikat yg diturunkan oleh bintang jatuh sebagai jodohnya. BAEKDO/BAEKSOO fanfiction!
1. PROLOG

**Falling Star (Moonlight)**

Staring : Byun Baek Hyun EXO, Do Kyung Soo EXO,

Cameo : All Member EXO and Maybe there are some SM artist.

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction.

-Ai Zhi Lan-

**PROLOG…**

_"Aku sering mendengar, jika kita berdoa saat bintang jatuh, doa kita akan terkabul. Aku juga masih ingat anak perempuan dari apartemen sebelahku (yang kini sudah memiliki dua anak yang lucu) pernah berkata bahwa, ketika kita melihat bintang jatuh, sebenarnya itu bukanlah bintang melainkan sayap malaikat yang patah, _

_ Malaikat itu dihukum turun ke Bumi dan harus mengabulkan satu permintaan yang didengarnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah cerita yang sesungguhnya atau hanya khayalan belaka. Yang aku tahu, dan aku percaya akan hal itu adalah, ternyata ada seorang malaikat mungil yang tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari apartemenku. _

_ Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo."_

**Note :**

Many authors writes her story because her/his loyal readers, but for me, i just writes story because i love imagine my bias get some romantic moment, especially BaekDo. Damn! I Love him! And because Kris and beautiful exo song called 'moonlight' I am trying to write this story.

A little thing, just little thing about Kris make me upset, make me sad. I just wanna ends all of my fict. Dan sebenarnya ini ga nyambung. Dan sejak kapan gue demen nulis inggris.

Maaf, salahkan saya yang galau.

Semoga saya bisa menamatkan semua FF saya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling Star! (Moonlight)**

Staring : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO), Do Kyung Soo (EXO),

Supporting Cast : Kim Taeyeon (SNSD), Member BigBang,

Cameo : Lee Jin Ki (SHINee) as Baekyun's father

Kang Min Kyung (Davichi) as Baekhyun's mother

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction.

-Ai Zhi Lan-

APA YANG ELO HAREPIN DARI FF YANG SUMMARY-NYA CUMAN JUST PROLOG?

LOE NGGAK NGERTI APA? JUST PROLOG ITU YA ARTINYA JUST PROLOG..

Kesien amat yang nunggu… #WEK

**Chapter 1…**

**Baekhyun's Side**

Matahari begitu terik siang ini, namun kenapa cahayanya meredup? Kenapa seolah-olah cahaya di sekitarnya meredup? Kenapa hanya dia yang bersinar? Apa Matahari tengah pilih kasih? Apa Matahari hanya menyinari dirimu seorang, Do Kyung Soo?

Aku mengenalnya sebagai Do Kyungsoo. Seorang Malaikat mungil yang terdampar di Sekolahku. Maksudku, dia benar-benar seorang Malaikat. Ya! Dia bukan manusia. Aku yakin itu…

Ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Kemampuan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Dan lagi, aku punya bukti bahwa Kyungsoo memang bukan manusia. Dia adalah Malaikat.

Malaikat bersayap Biru Safir yang turun dari langit berbentuk sebuah bintang jatuh. Aku melihat itu semua. Dan aku satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui rahasianya itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanku, menoleh menatapku dengan mata bulatnya itu. Walaupun gugup, namun pada akhirnya aku tersenyum juga. Aku tahu, Kyungsoo pasti sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Aku jadi malu…

Tunggu.

Sepertinya bukan karena itu. Karena mata bulat itu terlihat membulat tidak wajar. Kyungsoo tengah melotot menatapku. Tepatnya, menatap sesuatu di belakangku. Dan Teriakan teman-teman membuatku sadar bahwa ada benda bulat yang melayang tepat di belakang kepalaku.

Sial! Aku lupa aku tengah bermain sepak bola sekarang. Tapi jangan panggil aku Byun Baek Hyun, jika aku tidak bisa menghindar dari hantaman benda bulat itu.

Aku berhasil melewatinya, namun aku lupa di belakangku ada KYUNGSOO!. Astaga! Betapa bodohnya kau Baekhyun _Ah_!

Dengan mata nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya dan jantung yang sudah meloncat keluar dari dadaku, aku menoleh refleks. Bola itu masih mengarah ke wajah Kyungsoo. Secara _Slowmotion _dan setiap gerakannya membuat jantungku meloncat-loncat meninggalkan tubuhku. Aku mohon… jangan terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo!

Mata bulat itu bersinar, bibir penuh itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, seolah ingin berkata, "Apa kau lupa bahwa aku bukanlah manusia? Aku malaikat Byun Baek Hyun."

Bola bulat itu berada di tangan Kyungsoo sekarang, tanpa melukai wajah rupawannya sedikitpun. Bahkan, Iker Cassilas*-pun tidak bisa menjelaskan ini semua.

Dia pasti sudah menghentikan waktu untuk beberapa detik terakhir, seperti sebuah drama yang baru-baru ini kulihat. Dan itu semakin menguatkan pemikiranku tentang Do Kyungsoo yang bukan seorang manusia. Dia adalah Malaikat representasi dari Bintang Jatuh. _Iya_, Bintang Jatuh yang mitosnya dapat mengabulkan permintaan itu, adalah dia.

**Kyungsoo's Side**

Dia. Hanya dengan menghirup udara Bumi ini saja, aku tahu dia tengah berada di sekitarku. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dari diriku, yang jelas dia memiliki tatapan yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya.

Aku sempat curiga, kalau dia adalah lelaki yang memiliki sehelai sayapku. Sayap yang kucari. Sayap yang kubutuhkan untuk kembali ke tempat asalku. Jika itu benar, pasti dia sudah tahu kalau aku bukanlah manusia.

Tapi melihat wajah lelaki bernama Byun Baek Hyun yang bodoh itu, membuatku ragu kalau dia adalah lelaki yang memiliki sayapku. Mana mungkin, dia masih berani menatapku jika dia tau aku bukanlah manusia.

Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini pun dia masih bisa memperlihatkan kebebalannya. Telingaku sudah berdengung mendengar teman-temannya memanggil namanya, tapi Baekhyun itu masih saja tersenyum menatapku. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa ada sebuah bola yang akan mengenai kepalanya begitu aku memelototkan mataku. Itupun dengan respon yang lama pula… Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada lelaki selemot itu, mengingat aku juga seorang lelaki.

Namun diluar dugaan, Baekhyun bisa menghindari bola itu juga. Refleksnya benar-benar bagus mengingat ia adalah manusia yang payah. Sialnya, bola itu mengarah padaku sekarang. Tidak begitu mengagetkan. Tidak keras juga, mengingat aku bukanlah manusia.

Satu detik waktu manusia sama dengan sepuluh detik waktuku. Jadi jika bola itu memiliki kecepatan 100 meter/detik hanya akan berefek 10 meter/detik bagiku. Mudah sekali untuk menghentikannya.

_Yeah_, hanya karena sekarang aku tinggal di dunia manusia, jadi aku harus menyetel kecepatanku agar sama dengan mereka. Sungguh merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan.

Ketika bola itu sudah ada di tanganku, semua mata menatap kearahku, tak terkecuali sepasang mata milik Byun Baek Hyun. Aku tersenyum, niatku memberi tahu bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku rasa senyumku tadi terlalu sinis. Entahlah.

Kulihat wajah Baekhyun bersinar cerah. Seolah sebuah ketertarikan baru akan diriku tumbuh dalam dirinya. Payah! Aku telah membuat tindakan yang salah. Apalagi pelatih kesebelasan SMA ini juga mulai menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Kenapa manusia mudah sekali terpesona akan hal-hal yang sepele seperti ini?

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

**Bucheon, 1989**

"_Sebuah meteorit sebesar biji kacang tanah jatuh tepat di pekarangan seorang petani di kawasan Bucheon. Para saksi mata melihat ada sebuah sinar yang sangat terang sebelum terdengar ledakan keras yang membuat sawah seluas 100 hektar itu berubah menjadi cekungan tandus._

_Para peneliti dari _Seoul University _bergabung dengan universitas ternama dari _Amerika Serikat _tengah menyelidiki meteorit jenis apa yang baru saja jatuh di _Bucheon _ini, mengingat tidak ada tanda-tanda _Meteorit_ yang mendekati Bumi sebelumnya. Hanya ada sebuah batu Kristal berwarna biru sebesar biji kacang tanah dan cekungan bekas ledakan _Meteorit _yang menjadi satu-satunya bukti saat ini._

_Saya, _Bang Min Ah _mengabarkan untuk _TV Korea."

"Rupanya, anak dari paduka raja jatuh ke Bumi ya? Bukankah membuat kekacauan seperti ini hanya akan membuat repot saja?" komentar seseorang dengan topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengejek sebelum berlalu menerobos keramaian kota.

**Bucheon, 1992**

"Ma! Aku menang _tender _pembuatan apartemen di kawasan Bucheon Ma!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut coklat kegirangan bahkan sebelum sempat menutup kembali pintu rumah yang tadi di bukanya.

"Benarkah Pa?" ucap sang istri, Minkyung dengan suara lemah lembut. Lebih tepatnya, sedikit lemah.

Jinki mendekati istrinya dan mencium kening bayi yang berada di pangkuannya, "Pemerintah kota menyuruh menutup cekungan bekas _Meteorit _beberapa tahun lalu dan membangun apartemen diatasnya."

Minkyung hanya mendengarkan apa yang suaminya katakan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyelanya.

"Kita bisa tinggal disana setelah bangunan itu selesai, dan kita bisa memperbaiki perekonomian keluarga kita untuk bayi mungil kita ini."

Minkyung tersenyum senang, "Baekhyun dan kau adalah kado terindah yang diturunkan langit kepadaku."

Jinki pun ikut tersenyum dan meraih pundak istrinya, membenamkan tubuh mungil itu kedadanya.

Keluarga kecil yang manis.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

**Bucheon, 2009, Now.**

Kyungsoo meletakkan tas ranselnya dan membanting dirinya di kasur apartemen yang empuk. Sudut matanya menerobos memandang keluar jendela, kearah daun _Mapple _berwarna kuning yang mengayun-ayun bahagia.

_Namja _itu tersenyum singkat. Pemandangan yang tidak ada di planetnya. Planet yang berjarak jutaan cahaya dari Bumi. Planet yang juga berbentuk bulat namun memiliki dinding hexagonal sebagai atmosfernya.

Jutaan partikel di sisi Hexagonalnya memantulkan cahaya matahari menjadi warna Biru Safir jika dilihat dari luar. Matahari di EXO Planet tidak hanya satu melainkan ribuan, itu menyebabkan tidak ada waktu malam disana. Tidak ada Bulan. Tidak ada Bintang Spica, tidak ada bintang Polar, yang ada hanyalah bintang Matahari yang terlalu cerah dan panas.

Malaikat penjagalah yang bertugas mengatur iklim di EXO Planet. Setiap satu penjaga menjaga satu Hexagonal dan membuatnya tetap mengeluarkan gelombang berwarna Biru Safir agar EXO Planet tetap menjadi planet yang indah.

Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari Malaikat penjaga. Setidaknya dulu, sebelum sayapnya dipotong dan di buang ke Bumi. Jika ingin kembali ke EXO Planet, ia harus mendapatkan kembali sayapnya itu. Bukan peerkara yang mudah, mengingat banyaknya Malaikat yang sudah di buang dan belum ada yang kembali. Mungkin saja, mereka sudah mati.

Kyungsoo pun jika saja tidak jatuh di Planet yang sama dengan Paduka Putri, mungkin ia juga sudah mati.

Paduka Putri yang hilang di hari kelahirannya, kemudian mengetahui jati dirinya dan kembali ke EXO Planet dengan mengatakan, bahwa, ia hanya ingin tinggal di Bumi.

_"Ambillah kekuatanku. Ambillah predikat Putri Raja Planet ini dari diriku Ayah… Aku hanya ingin tinggal di Bumi. Aku, sudah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang di Bumi…"_

Kyungsoo ada disana saat putri mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan bercucuran air mata, namun sesungging senyuman terbentuk saat mengatakan, _"…Aku, sudah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang di Bumi…"_

Kalau bukan karena Putri itu memberikan kekuatan kepada Kyungsoo untuk bertahan hidup dengan udara di Bumi yang semakin Kyungsoo hirup maka akan semakin menyiksa Kyungsoo, mungkin kini, ia hanyalah tinggal sebuah nama.

Angin berhembus membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Sekarang, menghirup udara sesegar ini, terasa sejuk bagi Kyungsoo.

_Namja _itu menatap plavon kamarnya, teringat akan ucapan paduka putri dan menggumam, "Manusia seperti apa yang bisa membuat Malaikat jatuh cinta…"

Dan tanpa sadar, wajah Byun Baekhyun menyapa Kyungsoo saat kedua mata itu benar-benar menutup.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

Baekhyun berendam di _Bath Up _sekarang. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia bukan seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Wajah yang bisa membuat siapapun tertawa hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja itu, terlihat serius. Sangat serius. Super serius.

Kedua tangannya yang putih ia rendamkan kedalam _Bath Up_, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah cahaya berwarna biru safir muncul. Hampir-hampir saja membutakan mata Baekhyun, kalau saja ia tidak segera mengangkat tangannya kembali.

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Nafas Baekhyun memburu cepat. Matanya yang sipit membelalak lebar menatap tangannya dengan kaku.

Bukan. Bukan tangan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan sinar, melainkan benda lembut yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Sehelai sayap sebesar telapak tangannya, berwarna biru, dan sangat lembut. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sesaat demi melihat sayap tersebut. Dia tau dengan pasti itu adalah sayap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yakin, karena Baekhyun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Saat itu…

**-Flashback-**

**01.00 A.M KST**

"HOAHM!" Uap Baekhyun dini hari itu. Terlalu lebar sampai-sampai lebar mulutnya mengalahkan wajahnya sendiri. Tolong, jangan bayangkan hal ini.

Insomnia seperti ini memang sering dialami Baekhyun. Kadang-kadang sampai pagi menjelangpun dia masih juga belum tertidur. Dan yang menyebalkan, paginya saat sekolah, ia harus menahan kantuk. Dan di lapangan sepak bola, ia harus rela duduk di bangku cadangan karena tidak sanggup melihat rumput yang hijau. _Yeah, _tidak sanggup untuk tidak tidur diatasnya.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai lapangan yang hijau, selain karena ia sering bermain sepakbola disana. Ia juga suka tidur diatasnya. Suatu saat, ia akan mengajak seseorang yang ia sayang untuk tidur diatas lapangan rumput yang hijau sembari melihat langit.

Di pagi hari, mereka akan melihat awan putih dan langit biru. Di malam hari, mereka akan melihat bintang dan bulan yang saling menghiasi langit yang gelap. Astaga… Baekhyun baru tau, ternyata ia memiliki sisi romantis juga. HAHA..

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bintang, aku jadi ingin melihat bintang," bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas dan segera kembali kekamarnya.

Dan di Balkon apartemennya-lah, semua dimulai. Saat pertama kali ia melihat Kyungsoo. Saat pertama kali ia melihat bintang jatuh dengan sangat nyata. Saat pertama kali ia meminta sebuah permohonan.

Baekhyun menatap bintang Vega (kalau benar yang ia lihat itu adalah rasi bintang _Lyra_) yang bersinar terang mengalahkan bintang-bintang lainnya. Indah sekali. Baekhyun belum pernah sesensitif ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, Bintang Vega itu membelah menjadi dua. Baekhyun mengucek-ucek matanya tidak percaya. Tapi memang benar, bintang Vega membelah menjadi dua. Tepatnya bukan begitu, mungkin saja ada Bintang lain yang sinarnya sama besar dengan Bintang Vega, berjarak tidak begitu jauh sehingga Bintang tersebut membaur bersama dengan Bintang Vega. Rotasi Bumilah yang menyebabkan Bintang tersebut akhirnya terlihat seolah-olah belahan dari Bintang Vega. Kembaran Bintang Vega, namun warnanya lebih biru dan… lebih besar.

Tunggu, kenapa Bintang itu semakin besar?

Astaga, Baekhyun harus segera menyalakan Televisi untuk melihat berita terupdate. Tapi tidak sempat, karena bintang itu semakin besar dan semakin besar. Bertambah besar sampai-sampai sinarnya terasa menampar wajah Baekhyun. Sinar berwarna biru yang indah.

Pakar Astronomi mana yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepada Baekhyun? Teori seperti apa yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan situasi Baekhyun saat ini? Tapi, Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam kondisi bisa berpikir sekarang (walaupun biasanya, ia juga tidak pernah berpikir), entah Bintang entah cahaya apa itu yang menyilaukan dan berwarna biru terus meluncur mendekat seperti hendak jatuh di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin menghindar, tapi ia tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Ia ingin berteriak membangunkan siapapun, namun ia lupa, tidak ada siapapun di Apartemennya, karena orang tuanya tinggal di Desa.

_"Ya Tuhan… Dari semua cara kematian yang bisa terjadi kepadaku, kenapa harus ditabrak _Asteroid, Meteorid, Panaroid,_ atau apapun itu namanya yang menjadi penjemput ajalku?"_ gumam Baekhyun, ia ingin menutup mata namun, kelopak matanya tidak mau digerakkan.

Dan ketika Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi, ternyata Bintang itu tidak jatuh di wajahnya. Melainkan beberapa meter di hadapannya, di tengah hutan Mahoni yang tidak begitu luas tepat didepan bangunan Apartemennya.

Diluar dugaan, bintang itu jatuh tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun, hanya sinar kebiru-biruannya yang masih nampak di sana. Sinar yang lebih terlihat seperti api unggun yang dibuat anak pramuka, hanya saja warnanya biru.

Dan rasa penasaran Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya berlari menerobos malam dengan hanya mengenakan piyama dan sendal bulu berwarna merah muda.

-Ai Zhi Lan-

Dengan berpegangan pada batang pohon yang berlumut, Baekhyun mengintip situasi dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ralat. Tidak ada yang tidak aneh.

Cahaya berwarna biru yang Baekhyun pikir adalah Bintang tadi adalah perwujudan dari… entahlah, kelihatannya seperti sebuah sayap. Sepasang sayap berwarna biru menelangkupi sebuah tubuh yang perlahan-lahan menegak.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, seolah tidak mengizinkan untuk mata sipit itu berkedip walau sepersekian detik saja. Seharusnya ia membawa kamera tadi. Sial!

Tubuh itu menegak dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun, memamerkan sayap cantiknya yang terlihat terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Dilihat dari posturnya, sepertinya dia adalah seorang lelaki. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, benar dia adalah lelaki.

"GGROOOAAAGGHHHH!" Lelaki itu mengerang keras, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menutup telinganya dan kelelawar saling berhamburan kesana-kemari. Baekhyun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke pohon Mahoni agar tidak terjungkal oleh terpaan binatang sialan tersebut.

Erangan itu semakin lama semakin merendahkan intonasinya dan berubah menjadi rintihan yang memilukan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun mengira rintihan tersebut bernada sekitar Bb5, Ah! Mungkin lebih rendah lagi.

Lelaki itu semakin merintih kesakitan, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan sebelah sayapnya perlahan-lahan retak dan jatuh. Sayap kanan lelaki itu jatuh dan segera menghilang menjadi bulu-bulu kecil yang langsung menghilang pula.

Baekhyun terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya, Manusia, Ah! Jelas dia bukanlah manusia! Makhluk seperti apakah dia itu!

Seolah bisa mendengar teriakan di kepala Baekhyun, lelaki itu menoleh tepat di mana Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun segera menempel semakin erat ke Pohon Mahoninya. Sembari membuka sedikit matanya yang refleks terpejam, Baekhyun mencoba melihat situasi.

Lelaki itu berdiri menyamping, sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat wajahnya yang disinari cahaya kebiru-biruan dari sayap kirinya. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap bulan yang purnama. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang lelaki tersebut.

Bulan purnama yang cantik. Kecantikan yang sempat dilupakan Baekhyun karena terlalu fokus dengan banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Namun tidak lama Baekhyun memperhatikan bulan tersebut karena… Ia merasa, Baekhyun seolah melihat cahaya Bulan itu diserap oleh lelaki itu. Membuat wajah rupawannya semakin bersinar terang.

Sangat tampan… Seharusnya itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Sangat cantik… Lelaki cantik yang bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu menatap lelaki tersebut dan segera menarik dirinya bersembunyi di balik pohon Mahoni. Baekhyun teringat akan ucapan Kim Tae Yeon saat ia masih kecil,

"…_ketika kita melihat bintang jatuh, sebenarnya itu bukanlah bintang melainkan sayap malaikat yang patah. Malaikat itu dihukum turun ke Bumi dan harus mengabulkan satu permintaan yang didengarnya…"_

Baekhyun mengintip lagi kearah lelaki bersayap sebelah itu, namun sayang, dia sudah pergi.

Dia lenyap.

Lenyap begitu saja.

"Astaga, kenapa secepat itu…" lirih Baekhyun kecewa. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya lelaki tersebut, pencahayaan di hutanpun ikut lenyap. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Yang tersisa hanya sinar rembulan yang akan segera disahut oleh Matahari. Iya! Baekhyun baru ingat, kalau ini sudah pagi.

Baekhyun memandang Bulan yang masih utuh sempurna di sebelah Barat Laut. Ucapan Taeyeon kecil tentang bintang jatuh dan malaikat yang mengabulkan permohonan menggema di otaknya. Kemudian, bersambut dengan bayangan akan jatuhnya Bintang berwarna biru dari langit yang ternyata adalah lelaki bersayap…. Yang sayapnya patah, berputar di memori Baekhyun.

Mungkin, inilah saatnya, Baekhyun mempercayai mitos itu. Ia memejamkan mata, menelangkupkan tangannya dibawah dagu dan mulai menggumam, "bila benar dia adalah malaikat yang mengabulkan permintaan, aku hanya ingin, jadikan malaikat dengan sebelah sayap itu sebagai pasanganku. Pertemukanlah kami selalu, baik di kehidupan ini maupun di kehidupan yang akan datang. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menjadi pasanganku… Selamanya."

Kemudian Baekhyun terdiam dan membuka mata, "permintaan seperti apa yang barusan kuucapkan? Apa tidak terlalu memaksa?"

Lalu secara ajaib, sebuah sayap jatuh dari atas langit dan melayang tepat di wajahnya. Sayap selebar telapak tangannya dan berwarna biru. Baekhyun mengambil sayap tersebut. Sayap yang sangat lembut dan bersinar begitu di sentuh.

"Bukankah ini, sayap lelaki tadi?"

**-Flashback END-**

Baekhyun mengusap sayap tersebut dan sinar kebiru-biruan muncul darinya. Sebuah nama perlahan muncul kepermukaan sayap. Ditulis dengan huruf latin yang apik. Do Kyung Soo. Nama yang indah, seindah pemiliknya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak pernah tau, misteri apa yang dimiliki oleh si Do Kyungsoo itu.

**Falling Star! Is To be Continued…**

Footnote : Iker Cassilas, Kiper Timnas Spanyol dan Club Sepakbola Spanyol, Real Madrid. Peraih YAAMPUN GUE LUPA sebagai Kiper terbaik di Piala Dunia 2010. Tapi sayang spanyol ga masuk 16 besar tahun ini.. PWUIH

**Big Thanks To All Reviewers** : Mianhamnida, ga bisa nyebut satu-satu.. ini koneksi lagi lemot.. selemot otak gue...

Kamsahamnida, Bungkuk-bungkuk…

Sebuah berita yang datang dari Agency kesayangan kita **JAMBAN ENTERTAINTMENT!** Baekhyun and Taeyeon, udah pacaran 4 bulan men! KAMPRET lo SM! Bajingan tengik!

Gue adalah TAEGANGER dan Baekhyun Biased. Dan gue biasanya ngapel2in mereka berdua, iseng ngejodohin gitu lah~~, tapi gue nggak pernah ngira kalau mereka bakalan jadi kapel beneran!

Bahkan, suatu alkisah, gue pernah nazar kalo misalnya Baekhyun pacaran ma Taeyeon, Gue pasti TUMPENGAN! Kampret banget tuh SM bikin gue harus tumpengan beneran! Dan namanya nazar mesti gue tepatin.. Hari Jumat depan, gue rencana mau bikin tumpeng kecil2an gitu deh~ boleh dateng kok! apalagi yang BAEKYEON shipper! HAHAHA SUMPAH GUE FREAK BANGET!

Gue tau, fans yang menurun 20.000+ itu dan sebagian dari anda pasti benci banget sama saya, Baekhyun, dan Taeyeon, TERUTAMA TUH PAKLEK YOUNGMIN!

Gue tau itu, soalnya tadi ada kisah lucu...

Gue yang ga konek hampir berbulan-bulan lamanya (perasaan cuman sebulan) tiba-tiba mendapat telpon dari eonnie gue yang keceh, trus si EONNI bilang, "SUMPAH LO! DEMI APA! PACAR LO BYUN BAEK PACARAN SAMA SEOHYUN!)

gue, "SEOHYUN? SNSD?"

eonnie, "IYE KAMPRET! BIAS LO TUH YANG GANJEN!"

Somplak! gue harus makek CAPSLOCK kayak gini...

Pada akhirnya seharian, antara jam 8 pagi sampe menjelang maghrib gue galau... Trus gue lihat berita di TV lokal surabaya yang bunyinya, "TAEYEON snsd meminta maaf kepada fans karena ketahuan pacari Baekhyun EXO."

Ini sebenernya TAEYEON apa SEOHYUN sih yang pacaran sama BAEKYcot?

trus gue sms eonni gue, "Eon, yang pacaran sama Baekhyun, Taeyeon gitu.. bukan Seohyun!"

eonni, "iye, gue tadi bilang Taeyeon kaleeee!"

YAAMPUN KUPING GUE! KAMPRET! MENTANG2 SAMA2 YEON! taeYEON seohYEON.. BUAT APA GUE GALAU COBA... wong gue peminat nomer satu BAEKYEON!

gue, "FIX. kalo gitu gue ikhlas kalo taeyeon yg pacaran ma Baekhyun!"

eonni, "YAUDAH KALO GITU LO GA USAH TEMENAN SAMA GUE! LO HAPUS GUE DARI FRIENDS FB LO! LO UNFOLL GUE! LO bla... bla..."

HAHAHA... dan gue males ngelanjutin lagi.. XIXIXI...

Tadinya pas kuping gue konslet ngedenger TAEYEON jadi SEOHYUN, gue sempet yang ogah makan, tapi doyan ngemil :P gue juga sempet mau nggak suka lagi sama Baekhyun. Gue mau pndah bias. Kalo masih kuat, gue pengen pindah bias ke Kyungsoo. tapi kalo udah ga kuat ngedenger suaranya Baekhyun lagi (Soalnya tadi gue ngedenger lagu moonlight trus nangis gitu deh, keingetan sama Baekhyun n Seohyun... ALAY), gue mau pindah bias... ga mungkin ke BB rookie, soalnya menurut gue ga ada yg sekeren EXO.. BAP? #Meh

Gue mau jadi VIP yang pure aja. persetan ma SNSD ma EXO. tapi GUE UDAH TERLANJUR JATUH CINTA MA BAEKHYUN DAN TAEYEON!

Intinya, hak kalian buat ngebenci Taeyeon ato Baekhyun. Tapi friends, dibalik berita menyebalkan itu! AGENCY **S**uka **Me**mpair-kan artisnya supaya bikin sensasi itulah dalangnya! gue benci SM! YAKIN! #abaikan

Keep Support EXO guys~~

Dan disini, Taeyeon berperan besar di FF gue dan bakal gue pairin sama Lee Sung Min SJ, kalo ada yang ga suka boleh request diganti siapa gitu, ato gue buat OC aja... biar ga ada yang sakit hati..

Cukup Taeyeon kau bash sayang~~ Diriku ini tidak rela~~ #CiumBaekhyun

ANNYEONG! Tengkyu guys! Doain gue punya banyak duit! #LOL


	3. Chapter 2

**Falling Star! (Moonlight)**

Staring : Byun Baek Hyun (EXO), Do Kyung Soo (EXO),

Supporting Cast : Kim Taeyeon (SNSD), G-Dragon (BigBang)

Cameo : Park Joong Soo as Kim Taeyeon's husband (Mianhamnida, jangan bunuh saya~~ *BOW)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

**Chapter 2…**

**Bucheon 2009,**

Bola itu memantul-mantul di lantai batu yang tidak rata. Banyak kerikil yang berserakan membuat pantulan bola tersebut tidak terpantul dengan teratur. Tidak jarang tangan putih mulus itu kesulitan mengambil bola yang meloncat tidak beraturan. Namun, tangan lihai itu masih bisa menangkap bola tersebut dan memantulkannya lagi.

Tapi tidak lagi. Tidak, saat seorang _namja _bertubuh mungil dengan poni menutupi dahinya, lewat tepat disamping tangan putih yang tengah asyik bermain bola tadi. Tentu saja, kita tahu siapa dia. Siapa mereka.

Baekhyun memegang bolanya dan tidak sengaja menempelkan pipinya ke permukaan bola yang tidak bersih lagi itu. Bibirnya terlipat kedalam dengan lidah yang sesekali membasahi bibirnya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat ini, dia hanya memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo yang poninya mulai diberantakkan oleh angin yang usil, tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan lelaki yang memandanginya sampai-sampai air liurnya hampir menetes itu. Bahkan mata bulat itu, tidak sadar kalau ada Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan memandanginya seperti pungguk merindukan datang bulan.

Baekhyun memandangi punggung yang semakin menjauh itu. Terbayang sayap biru transparan menyeruak lebar di bahu mungilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Selalu saja seperti ini. Dia selalu melewatiku seolah aku tidak ada disini," kesal Baekhyun, "Kyungsoo… dia bahkan tidak bertanya, kenapa aku bisa tahu namanya padahal dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku. Dia lebih cuek daripada tembok beton."

Sudut mulut Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan dengan usilnya, tangannya melemparkan bola bulat kearah kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tengah memandang jalan dengan kecepatan berjalan manusia normal yang sangat menyusahkannya, sebelum matanya berkilat. Sensor tubuhnya memberitahukan adanya bahaya yang menuju kepala bagian belakangnya. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan menangkap bola yang tengah meluncur menuju kepalanya.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun tersenyum. Sudah ia duga, Kyungsoo pasti bisa menangkap bola itu dengan mudah. Dan pemandangan secepat kilat itu, bisa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup tidak wajar. Terlalu cepat dan nafasnya pun saling memburu.

Saat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, rambutnya berterbangan dengan cantik. Mulutnya membuka dan mata bulat yang ketakutan itu membuat sesuatu di dada Baekhyun berdesir. Kyungsoo memang malaikat. Bagaimana mungkin, manusia biasa bisa terlihat begitu menawannya.

"Ah! _Mianhae _Kyungsoo _ya,_" ujar Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil bola yang masih terpajang kaku di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo mulai menutup mata bulatnya dan menurunkan tangannya.

"_Neo Gwaenchana? _Sepertinya kau terkejut," ucap Baekhyun berusaha agar terlihat normal.

"_Gwaenchana,_" jawab Kyungsoo singkat sembari tersenyum.

Dengan gaya _cool_nya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendahului langkah Kyungsoo. Walaupun terlihat sok jual mahal, namun dari balik mulut yang tidak bisa berhenti menggumamkan mantra itu, Baekhyun berharap agar Kyungsoo memanggilnya dan mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama. "Jebal… _Apa tidak ada keajaiban didunia ini padaku…" _

"Mm.. Baekhyun-_ah_!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuh mencegah mulut itu menyuarakan kegembiraannya.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, sejak kapan kau tinggal didaerah sini juga?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang mendadak bengong seolah jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkan raganya.

"Kau? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku tinggal disini?" Baekhyun bertanya balik dengan tidak percaya. Daripada seorang malaikat, Kyungsoo lebih terlihat seperti anak TK yang kehilangan orang tuanya dan terdampar di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan apartemennya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah demi menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Jadi selama ini kamu tidak tahu bahwa aku selalu berjalan di belakangmu? Berdiri di Bus yang sama denganmu? Dan selalu berjalan di belakangmu sampai kau masuk di kelasmu. Kamu tidak tau itu semua?" Mulut Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh akal sehatnya.

Kyungsoo memandang kewajah Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "_Jinjja ya? _Aku tidak pernah tahu itu…"

Baekhyun segera membuang mukanya, ia tidak mau Kyungsoo mengetahui rona merah yang sudah tercipta dengan sempurna di wajah putih susunya.

"Ya, aku selalu berada di belakangmu. Mengikutimu," lirih Bekhyun, namun masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai kemudian Baekhyun berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar hari ini aku yang akan berjalan di belakangmu dan mengikutimu,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan kebelakang dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. "Daripada kau berjalan dibelakangku, lebih baik kita bersama? _Keureohcyo_?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti. Dengan kaku, ia mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menyeretnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Mulai sekarang kita teman?"

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak. Lupakan saja."

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi, ia sibuk memandang tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di lengannya. Rasanya aneh. Dia tidak berharap memiliki seorang teman manusia, sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin manusia tahu tentang jati dirinya, sehingga akan sangat membahayakan tuan putri maupun dirinya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun ini, lelaki ini, aneh sekali. Dia seperti tidak punya rasa malu untuk terus mendekatinya.

Biar saja. Siapa tau, suatu saat dia akan berguna juga.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, selama ini kau tidak pernah tahu kalau aku tinggal di apartemen di bawahmu?"

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dan menggeleng. "_Ani. _Aku akan datang ke tempatmu kapan-kapan."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja, jika kau izinkan?" Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya begitu Bus yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

Kyungsoo berdiri kaku dan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dia berbicara, "aku kan sudah bilang. Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu hari ini."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya takjub. Lelaki ini benar-benar ajaib. Baekhyun memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan menatap ke manik hitamnya. "Hey! Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, kau tau?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tau rasanya membuntuti seseorang," jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya?"

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya bingung, "entah. Rasanya aneh."

Baekhyun tertawa lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kalau kau mengantarku sampai depan kelas seperti ini, kau jadi terlihat seperti.. _mmm,_" Baekhyun melihat ekspresi di wajah Kyungsoo. _Namja _itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi, hanya mata bulatnya itu yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, "Seperti Pacarku. Kekasihku."

Mata bulat itu semakin membulat, "apa yang kau bilang?"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya bercanda."

Kyungsoo menggerling penasaran, "apa tidak aneh, kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada seorang lelaki?"

"Apa menurutmu aneh?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat pundaknya singkat, "entahlah. Dunia manusia begitu membingungkan bagiku."

Kyungsoo membalik badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memandang punggungnya dengan penasaran. "Tapi aku akan membuatmu tidak ingin kembali ke duniamu, karena aku," bisik Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun _Ah_! Teriak teman Baekhyun dari dalam kelas. Baekhyun berpaling dari punggung Kyungsoo dan menatap teman yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Apa kau membawa bola sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, aku memba…" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak., kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya begitu sadar benda berbentuk bulat itu sudah tidak ada di tangannya sebelum ia menaiki Bus.

"Sepertinya, aku sudah menghilangkannya."

.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

.

Di gang selebar dua meter, sebuah tangan mengambil bola yang tadinya tergeletak sendirian. Si pemilik tangan itu membawa bola tersebut ke hidung mancungnya dan mengendusnya.

"Bau Malaikat Penjaga. Rupanya ada malaikat penjaga di samping tuan putri."

Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu, memandang kearah jalan yang menanjak dan tersenyum sinis. Tidak jelas apa yang sekarang ada di pikirannya.

Angin kencang secara tiba-tiba datang menyapanya, menerpa topi di kepalanya dan menerbangkannya, sebelum jatuh dan tergeletak di tanah. Rambut panjang berwarna _orange _terurai menutupi tempurung kepalanya. Rambut itu bersinar seperti api yang terbakar begitu matahari meneranginya.

_Namja _itu membalik badannya dan memungut topinya yang jatuh. Dengan satu gerakan yang praktis, rambut itu sudah tertutup dengan sempurna oleh topi hitamnya.

.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

.

Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Hari sudah sangat malam, akan sangat menakutkan jika ia harus melewati kawasan hutan Mahoni di jam-jam segini. Ia pernah mendengar, dahulu tempat itu pernah dijatuhi meteorit dan sejak saat itu, banyak makhluk asing yang tampak mengerikan berkeliaran disitu.

Baekhyun bergidik saat angin malam menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghalau beragam pikiran buruk di otaknya. Sebenarnya, bukan kali ini saja Baekhyun pulang tengah malam. Pekerjaan _Part Time _yang dilakukannya demi menutupi kebutuhannya yang kadang tidak cukup jika hanya mengandalkan uang bulanan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"_Mmm?_"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya demi melihat apa yang baru saja tertangkap retinanya. Itu terlalu cepat. Seperti sebuah angin yang melintas dengan cepat.

Baekhyun kembali menyipitkan matanya ketika benda bulat berwarna putih tampak bersandar di sebuah akar pohon mahoni yang muncul ke permukaan tanah. Ia menuntun sepedanya dan menghampiri benda tersebut.

"Kenapa bola ini bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun menunduk dan hendak mengambil bola tersebut ketika bola itu menggelinding dan masuk kedlam hutan.

"Hey kau! Apa kau ini ngambek _hah_?" Kesal Baekhyun sembari mengejar bola itu masuk kedalam hutan, mengabaikan rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang bisa saja ada binatang buas atau…

. .

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

.

"Malaikat kematian…"

Park Joong Soo melipat korannya dan menatap wajah Taeyeon yang mendadak pucat. Ia memandangi wajah ayu istrinya itu sebelum beralih kearah bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas, tepat di belakang punggungnya. Sayap bening tak kasat mata milik Taeyeon terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Dia datang lagi?" tanyanya.

"Dia selalu datang di malam bulan purnama. Membunuh dan melenyapkan penghuni EXO Planet yang masih tinggal di Bumi," Taeyeon menggigit bibirnya dengan kaku. Terbayang bagaimana selama ini dia selalu lari dari kejaran malaikat kematian yang ingin menebas lehernya.

"Bukankah kau seorang putri?"

Taeyeon menghembuskan nafas berat dan beranjak duduk di depan suaminya. "Memang benar, aku adalah seorang putri. Jika masih ada malaikat penjaga yang diturunkan di Planet ini, Malaikat kematian tidak bisa membunuhku."

"Dan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, malaikat penjaga tidak diturunkan ke Bumi. Oleh sebab itu kau selalu mencari cara untuk kabur dari Malaikat Kematian itu," sela Joong Soo.

"Memang benar. Dan itu melelahkan. Mungkin sudah saatnya, aku menyerah…"

"Aku akan menyusulmu seketika setelah kau meninggal," Joongsoo meletakkan tangannya di pundak Taeyeon dan tersentum.

Taeyeon menggeleng cepat, "tidak. Kau harus tetap hidup. Anak-anak kita memiliki kekuatanku sebagai seorang putri kau yang harus menerangkannya kepada mereka."

Mata Taeyeon berkilat menatap mata Joongsoo. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama sebelum keduanya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan bulannya. Mereka berdua segera mengalihkan pandangan dan beranjak melihat ke arah jendela kaca.

Bulan purnama kemerahan itu seolah menurunkan cahaya merah menyala ketengah hutan Mahoni tepat di depan apartemen mereka.

"Gawat. Aku lupa bilang, beberapa hari yang lalu ada Malaikat penjaga yang diturunkan ke Bumi," bisik Taeyeon.

"Apa itu artinya Malaikat Kematian akan membunuhnya malam ini?"

"Tidak. Malaikat Kematian hanya bisa mencium bau penghuni EXO planet dari sayapnya. Dan Kyungsoo masih belum menemukan sebilah sayapnya yang hilang…"

Taeyeon menatap Joongsoo yang balik menatapnya dengan tidak berkedip, "itu artinya seseorang yang menemukan sayap tersebut dan membawanya sekarang, tengah dalam bahaya…" imbuh Taeyeon.

Joong Soo menarik matanya dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah hutan Mahoni di depan sana. Hutan itu kembali menghitam dan bulan purnama masih tampak mengerikan.

.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak dalam gelap. Kelopak itu perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan iris mata yang semula hitam menjadi biru menyala. Sebelah sayap di punggungnya perlahan menampakkan wujudnya.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela dengan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada tralis.

_"Perasaan apa ini… Aku merasa seseorang memanggilku dan siapapun itu, dia berada dalam bahaya. Baekhyun kah?..."_

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks to All Reviewers**

**From Prolog : **OhSooYeol, InfinitelyLove, Wenky MelI, Aria Sweden, opikyung0113, miszshanty05, tuti handayani, byuntae92, didinsoo , LuBaekShipper, bubbleteacin, Hany Kwan, Tikakang, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Kaisooship, Guest, Lu, taufikunn9, Guest, i-BAEK , Guest, FujiwaraYumi24EXO , Kim Leera , , kim. .520, Kim Kyungmin , dyanaaLee, redfly, BaekSoo , Kim Min Soo 10 , Guest , 1

Golden Reviewer (?) : dyanaaLee

**From Chapter 1 : **OhSooYeol, Hany Kwan, SooBabyBee, dyanaaLee, miszshanty05, InfinitelyLove, AQuariisBlue, FujiwaraYumi24EXO, , LuBaekShipper, adindaptr1524, , Keepbeef Chiken Chubu , taufikunn9, Kim Leera, Erika GalaxyPark, kukuruyuk, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, 1, chilay, Kim Min Soo 10 , hejin

Golden Reviewer (?) : FujiwaraYumi24EXO

Buat Golden Reviewer (?) dapet ayam goreng dari gue, tapi tangkap sendiri ayamnya di belakang rumah gue dan goreng sendiri-sendiri . HAHA

Sumpah ya? Reviews kalian itu lucu-lucu! . pengen gue sundukin semua jadi satu trus dibakar dijadiin sate *WAKS –puasa… Overall, tengkyu ya gaiz…!

#NYAMPAH :

Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya membingungkan. Gue terharu masih ada yang mau baca FF gaje gue ditengah berita gonjang-ganjing tentang Baekhyun yang bikin banyak fans geram kepadanya. Hikseu *nangis *lebay *buang ke laut.

**Gue bakalan tetep ngeship Baekhyun dengan D.O walaupun sekarang Baekhyun dah pacaran**. Gue Bold tuh biar kesannya lebih apa ya? lebih _confident_, lebih… tau deh, gue lupa mau ngomong apa… *ditabok

"Saat elo mencoba buat suka atau emang udah suka dengan SM artist dan sudah merasa yang SM Biased banget, lo harus siap buat menutup mata elo dari kelakuan artisnya yang kadang memalukan. Menutup telinga dari segala ejekan haters yang super menyebalkan. Mengikat jari jemari elo buat nggak ngomenin status atau cuwitan haters yang mencaci maki artis idola elo. Dan menjaga emosi elo buat nggak terlalu nangis berlebihan, tertawa terlalu keras, atau nggak jedukin kepala elu ketembok atau ngiris tangan elo pakek piso kalau ngedenger gosip-gosip yang bikin telinga merah dan mulut gatel pengen nyibir.

Karena dengan elo mencintai salah satu saja SM artis itu elo berarti sudah mauk ke zona 'Awas banyak skandal yang bikin sakit hati' karena SM entertaintment itu artinya :

**S **: Scandal

**M **: Machine

**SME **= Scandal Machine Entertaintment."

Basi… buang diri ke Brasil, peluk Neymar… Annyeong~~


End file.
